The present invention relates to auxiliary screens. Specifically, the present invention relates to auxiliary screens with a receiving compartment for a mobile device.
Many people use personal electronic devices, such as smartphones, calculators, and assorted media devices, which offer mobile computing, albeit with limited or, in the case of servers, mini-PCs, and video players, non-existent screen size. Using a device with a small screen can pose difficulty for a great number of users, such as those with impaired vision. Additionally, other users may desire greater screen space, which allows a user to simultaneously perform multiple tasks. Furthermore, many of the personal electronic devices described above lack a variety of input methods, such as a keyboard, touchscreen, or cursor control, such as a mouse. While a user can transfer a display of a mobile device to another screen, this requires multiple independent devices, often secured together by merely a wire, which can increase the risk of misplacing or dropping the mobile device, leading to increased expense in replacing or repairing the mobile device. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an auxiliary screen that is configured to be operably connected to a mobile device, and is further configured to operate as an alternate input device, wherein the mobile device is removably secured within the auxiliary screen.